Le prix d'un nouveau départ
by jacklostkate
Summary: Nos losties sont de retour à Los Angeles, ils habitent un quartier commun et sont restés très proches.Kate a été arrêté,Jack s'est remis avec Sarah et a abandonné Kate en prison tandis que Sawyer lui apporte son va-elle réagir en sortant?


Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an. Une année entière depuis le jour où les secours étaient arrivés pour les rescapés su vol oceanic 815. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis, chacun avait reprit sa vie différemment mais en la voyant d'un autre œil.

365, c'était le nombre de jours que Kate Austen avait passé jusqu'ici dans un pénitentiel d'Amérique. Elle avait été arrêté lors de leur arrivée sur la terre ferme par la police et avait été embarqué s'en chercher à s'enfuir. Chaque acte a ses conséquences, et elle devait les payer.

La prison c'est dure, même pour une femme comme Kate Austen, c'est un peu comme un cauchemar dont la fin tarde à venir, elle avait écopé d'une remise de peine du à ce qu'elle venait de vivre : 5 ans de prison ferme et 3 ans avec sursis, elle avait aussi droit à une remise de peine.

Mais elle avait perdu bien plus que des années de son existence, une mère, un père et des amis. Un amis.

Les premiers temps elle avait reçu des lettre et des visites des anciens rescapés, Charlie et Claire avaient prit un appartement ensemble, s'étaient fiancés et Aaron avait bien grandit. Sun avait accouché, Locke perdu sa paralysie définitivement et Jack … Jack lui avait reprit son travail de chirurgien. Pour les autres rien de leur vie d'avant n'avait changé.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois avaient passé, les nouvelles se faisaient rares. Une seule personne continuait de lui envoyer des lettres, de venir la voir plusieurs fois par semaines, à l'aider à garder la force de se battre pour voir le jour où elle sortirait de cet endroit. Cette même personne qui lui écrivait « je t'aime » en bas des message qu'il envoyait et qui commençait la lettre par « Freekles ».

Ce qui avait le plus fait mal à la jeune femme n'était pas que les autres aient arrêté de lui donner de leurs nouvelles mais que cette personne à qui elle tenait tant ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre message, pas un signe de vie. Rien.

2 ans, 3 … Voilà que 3 années étaient passés, trois longues années. Les nouvelles n'avaient pas afflués mais Sawyer lui était toujours là. Ce jour là elle avait un droit de visite, et il ne manqua pas à l'appel.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle et s'assit à une table.

Coucou Freekles ! Ca va ?

Génial

Fais pas cette tête ! J'ai des bonnes nouvelles

Je suis toute ouïe.

J'ai croisé le doc hier

Le visage de la jeune femme se raidit instantanément. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait pas entendu ce surnom. En fait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'ile elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu et n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui que ce soit de sa part ou de quiconque autre.

Et ?

Et rien … tu savais qu'il avait été marié ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il s'est remit avec sa gonzesse il paraît…

Tant mieu pour lui, au moins il ne se pose pas trop de soucis pour moi

Le blond grinça des dents et laissa apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues.

Quoi qu'il en soit …

Et voilà c'était finit, les jours, les mois passaient, bientôt les années puis arriva le jour, tout passa très vite.

La première lueur de la liberté, c'est sûrement celle que l'on apprécie le plus dans toute une vie.

Kate sortit, fit quelques pas indécis et s'engouffra sous les rayons du soleil qui envahissaient son esprit et son âme. Au loin elle aperçut un jeune blond qui lui faisaient des signes accompagnés d'un grand sourire.

Alors Freekles ! Qu'est- ce que ça fait de revoir le bon vieux Sawyer en chair et en os ?

La jeune femme sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre que l'homme en question s'était approché d'elle pour l' embrasser amoureusement.

Tu m'as manqué face d'ange !

Toi aussi, répondit la jolie brune en déposant son sac dans la voiture noire qui s'était stoppé devant elle.

On se refuse rien je vois …

Quoi tu croyais que j'allais venir te chercher en bus ? Finalement les dédommagements du crash ont dépassés toutes les arnaques que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie …, répliqua Sawyer, le sourire aux lèvres en prenant le volant. Allez monte !

La jeune femme s'exécuta, quelques minutes après ils se trouvaient sur l'autoroute de Los Angeles, la pollution, les voitures, le bruits… tout ça lui avait manqué et changeait radicalement sa vie.

On va où ?

Où tu veux aller ? Chez moi ça te va ?

Chez toi ?! Depuis quand tu m'invites chez toi ?

Depuis aujourd'hui, et arrête de poser des questions.

T'habite où ?

Surprise, répondit-il après quelques secondes en se tournant vers elle.

J'ai peur …

Tu vois toujours le pire tache de rousseur, on est à L.A non ? Tu veux que j'habite où si ce n'est prêt de la mer !

La mer … En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

On peut voir ça comme ça

La jeune femme posa son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre, autour les voitures venaient et passaient, elle voyait les paysages défiler et le soleil affluer. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure la voiture s'arrêta au bout d'une banlieue ( typique Américain ! ) tout prêt de l'océan, elle descendit et scruta le quartier de l'œil. Les résidences étaient identiques, du gazon vert, une allée au milieu et apparemment il y avait un jardin à l'arrière mais on ne pouvait le distinguer de là.

Pas mal ein ?

Pas mal du tout, répondit la jeune femme souriante en récupérant ses affaires.

Suis moi princesse

Princesse ? Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là, répliqua-elle en avançant vers la porte.

Je pense aussi, en effet !

Kate suivit Sawyer et entra à l'intérieur, l'entrée se présenter avec un miroir sur sa gauche au-dessus d'un meuble en fer forgé verdâtre, en avançant sur la droite se trouvait la cuisine en hexagone, sur la gauche le salon qui donnait le passage à la salle à manger équipée d'une baie vitrée qui donnait accès, à l'arrière de la maison, à une piscine et tout ce dont on pouvait avoir envie les jours de chaleur, au loin on pouvait apercevoir l'horizon de l'océan. Si on continuait face à l'entrée on se trouvait dans un long couloir où une porte donnait sur l'étage supérieure et inférieur et au bout, la salle de bain et les chambres. ( ok je me suis pas mal inspiré de chez moi --' sauf le coup de la piscine et la vue sur la mer moi c'est vue chez les voisins et ma cour :k )

T'as fais la déco tout seul ?

Non … En fait Claire a tenu a venir me la faire en voyant la mienne …

Claire est venue ici ?

Oui, elle a voulu faire un vrai baptême pour le p'tit et comme elle avait pas finit d'emménager avec Charlie je lui ai proposé de le faire ici.

Il y avait qui ?

Beaucoup de gens pas très intéressant freekles.

Je vois … j'ai pas trop manqué donc …

À moi oui ! Répliqua Sawyer avec un énorme sourire.

La jeune femme sourit, tout en parlant elle avait avancé, déposé ses affaires dans une chambre que lui avait indiqué Sawyer et se trouvait à présent dans le canapé.

J'aime bien cet endroit.

Je sais, c'est chez moi !

T'es toujours modeste je vois !

On perd pas les bonnes habitudes ! Enfin bon tu veux faire quoi ?

Je sors de prison, il est 10 heures du matin et ça fait quelques années que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un magasin et d'un vêtement neuf, alors je dirais remplir ma garde robe…

Je le savais bien

Pourquoi ?

Toutes les femmes aiment faire du shoping mais moi ça me tente pas vraiment, alors t'as qu'à aller voir une tes voisines pour t'accompagner, ok ?

Tes voisines ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller chez des inconnues, me présenter – et juste pour préciser rien qu'à ce moment là elle vont me fermer la porte au nez – et en admettant qu'elle ne me jettent pas dehors, leur proposer d'aller en ville ?

Ah … j'ai du oublier de te dire…, dit Sawyer en grinçant des dents.

Oublier de me dire quoi au juste ?

En sortant à droite t'as les Kown, à gauche Paice, ensuite Reyes, Jarrah, Hume et je crois que c'est tout vu que Locke a décidé de pas se mélanger … ah oui bien sûr … j'oubliais Shephard … oui Shephard vit juste à côté de sa sœur.


End file.
